benjifandomcom-20200214-history
Benji (character)
Benji is the main protagonist of the film series Benji. He has had a dozen movies, a Saturday morning TV series, a couple documentaries on his celebrated life, and a sci-fi video game. He was created by Joe Camp. Feature Films * Benji (1974) * Hawmps? (1976) * For the Love of Benji (1977) * The Double McGuffin (1979) * Oh! Heavenly Dog (1980) * Benji the Hunted (1987) * Benji: Off the Leash! (2004) * Benji (2018) Television Specials * Benji's Very Own Christmas Story (1978) * Benji at Work (1980) * Benji Takes a Dive at Marineland (1981) TV Shows * Benji, Zax, and the Alien Prince (1983) Documentaries * Benji's Life Story (1976) * The Phenomenon of Benji (1989) Video Games * Benji: Space Rescue (1983) Film Collections * Benji's Film Festival (2001) Books * The Soul of a Horse (2008) * The Benji Method (2011) * God Only Knows: Can You Trust Him With the Secret? (2012) * Training with Treats (2011) * Benji Promises to Tell the Truth (2010) * The Soul of a Horse: The Journey Continues (2010) * The Soul of a Horse: Born Wild (2013) * Benji & Me (2000) * The Soul of a Horse: Beginning Ground Work (2011) * The Soul of a Horse: When Relationship First Works (2011) * Dog on It! Everything You Need to Know about Life Is Right There at Your Feet (2013) * The Soul of a Horse: Why Our Horses Are Barefoot (2011) * The Soul of a Horse: Horses Without Grass (2011) * Horses and Stress: The Singular Cause of Most Health and Hoof Problems (2013) * Underdog (1993) * God Only Knows: Can We Trust Him with the Secret? (2012) * Training With Treats (2012) * Horses & Stress: Eliminating the Root Cause of Most Health, Hoof, and Behavior (2013) * Why Relationship First Works: Why and How It Changes Everything (2012) * Who Needs Hollywood? (2011) * Horses Were Born to Be on Grass (2011) * Benji and the Tornado (1981) * Benji: Fastest Dog in the West (1979) * Benji the Detective (1982) * Benji Goes Camping (2014) * Benji: A Novelization (1974) * For the Love of Benji: A Novelization (1983) Biography While there is only ever one Benji at a time, there have been four dogs to play Benji. The first was Higgins who is best probably known for having played the character "Dog" on the 1960's television series Petticoat Junction and later starring in the 1974 movie Benji. He was trained and owned by Frank Inn, while Joe Camp is the creator and director of the films. Higgins was originally a rescue dog adopted from the Burbank Animal Shelter by trainer Frank Inn, and according to him was the smartest dog he had ever trained. In 1971, Higgins starred in Mooch Goes to Hollywood. As a senior dog (aged 11) he was then retired from acting, but in 1974 starred in his final and greatest role, the loveable mutt in Joe Camp's family film Benji. The second dog to play Benji was Higgins' daughter, Benjean. She starred in three movies (For the Love of Benji, Oh! Heavenly Dog, and Benji the Hunted), four television specials (Benji's Very Own Christmas Story, Benji Takes a Dive at Marineland, Benji at Work, and The Phenomenon of Benji), and a TV series (Hanna-Barbera's Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince). The dog photographed on the cover of Joe Camp's book Benji & Me was the third Benji. He was distantly related to Higgins and Benjean but never starred in any films. The fourth Benji is a female dog named Moochie, and is unrelated to the previous Benjis. Moochie was adopted from the Humane Society of South Mississippi in Gulfport after being abandoned and rescued from the streets of Pass Christian. She began filming her first movie a year and a half later. Benji: Off the Leash! was released in 2004. The fifth and current Benji is a fox terrier mix named Fairfield. Joe Camp’s son Brandon released the reboot to the original film on Netflix by Blumhouse Productions on March 16th, 2018.Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Female